1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic medicament dispensing machines. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a dispensing cell having dual platens for use in such a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919 discloses an automatic medicament dispensing machine having a plurality of dispensing cells for storing and dispensing respective medicaments such as tablets and capsules. Each cell includes a rotary platen in the discharge section. In operation, rotation of the platen dispenses medicament units from the cell to an outlet and into a vial. Other prior art cells also include a single rotary platen. While these prior art dispensing cells are generally acceptable, it is desirable to increase the dispensing rate, to increase the storage volume, to simplify adjustments, and to increase the accuracy in the count of dispensed units.